Kabel Leviathan
Kabel Leviathan, formerly known as Kabel Astaroth, is a supporting character in DxD: BlaZe, as well as one of the current Neo-Great Satans, holding the title as the manager of general affairs. The grandson of Ajuka Beelzebub and Sonia Astaroth's older brother, but because of his position as the demon lord, he no longer can inherit the Astaroth name, thus making her the next head of the clan. He serves as the tutor as the Astar team, the manager of the 22-Cards Arcana Challenge and the main reason why the current system of the three factions is getting thinner and thinner. Appearance Kabel is a tall, handsome young-looking man with silver (formerly green) long hair with wild and spiky bangs, green eyes, fair skin and muscular build. Because of Marye Beelzebub's inplants of new experimental organs on him, his hair changed from green to greyish-silver. He usually wears the usual Satan Gears of long cape, shoulder shields and armor during his stay on the underworld, however, during his time in the human world, Kabel wears several outfits that can vary from casual to downright cosplay. Personality Kabel, not unlike Motoyasu, is what people might call a Chuuni: Despite his genius-level intelect and prodigy control over his family's calculation magic and inherit black flames, he rather talk about anime and manga and dress accordantly to further enjoy his own mental experiences. Kabel is nonsensical, mild-mannered, carefree and sometimes arrogant, as he doesn't treat the other satans at they should, considering himself the rival of his fellow demon lord Marcenas Lucifer and being the main source of annoyance of Marye Beelzebub. Also, not unlike Motoyasu, he has the habit to throw very campy and overactive performances. However, when the situation calls for it, he can be very serious and responsible. as the head of the supernatural affairs, Kabel can be very eloquent, persuassive and well-mannered. he also loves his little sister Sonia, turning himself into a satan in order to leave the spotlight as the head of the Astaroth clan for her. He also took a liking of Byakuran, Kyubi, and the rest of Astar team, seeing how close they are to his sister, and how Byakuran's extremely effective in her imersion in social life. Of course, both of them also considered themselves rivals during their chuuni delusions, much to Sonia's annoyance. History The eldest child of the Astaroth clan, he became a fan of the Oppai Dragon as a kid, and since then, he's submerged in his own delusions of greatness. While a genius in the control over the Astaroth's calculation magic and runes and the Berith's dark flames and immense demonic power, Kabel never left his immature tendencies. Sometime before the proper series start, he became the Leviathan satan, leaving the position as the next head of the Astaroth clan for his little sister Sonia, knowing that would be a better leader than he'd ever be. Powers & Abilities Calculation/Rune Demonic Power -''' Inherited from his grandfather and that he learnt from his fellow satan Marye Beelzebub, Kabel can use his version of his Ajuka's calculation magic and Marye's own Letter-based magic to create his own form of Programatic power, although still under development, which specializes in destruction. 'Wit and High intellect -' Being the moderator and representative force of the underworld, Kabel is one of the most intelligent minds in the underworld, being also completely eloquent and fast on his speeches and discussions. Also, Kabel has great knowledge of his family's legacy such as the Evil Pieces, which gives him the ability to modify them at will, and he can also use his Megido Program power on almost anything. He's also a fast leaner and can build brilliant strategies for combat. 'Black Flames(黒炎; Kurohomura) -'' '''The Berith clan's signature ability inherited from his mother, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Kabel has the power to produce black flames that are actually "colder than ice and hotter than fire", able to freeze his opponents to death as well as burn them until they explode. The fire will also extinguish only on his command, making his a deadly short-distance opponent. * Sandamu Modulus( ) - '''Also known as the '''Azure Equation of Flame destruction, is Kabel's signature technique. 'Master of hand-to-hand combat -' 'Immense Demonic Strength -' Being a satan, Kabel possesses an impossible amount of demonic power, being considered a genius by his age. Trivia * Kabel is the youngest of the current satans(seven princes), and also considered the weakest of them. * He prefers watching magical Girl Levi-tan instead of Oppai Dragon, which caused several fights with his sister. * Being the Demon Lord of Leviathan, his sin is Envy and his pride is "being calm at collected even on adversity". Category:High School DxD: Black Category:DxD: Blaze Category:Characters (Blaze) Category:Male (BlaZe) Category:Devils (BlaZe) Category:Satans (BlaZe) Category:Satans (Black) Category:Devils (Black)